Como siempre
by OnLuckyDay
Summary: Una mañana con Lily Evans e invitados. Un solo capitulo.


**Título:** Como siempre  
**Summary:** Una mañana con Lily Evans e invitados.  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling es la dueña de todo. Yo solo hago chismes de sus personajes :)  
**Notas:** Mi primer fic de este fandom, con un titulo horrendo. En fin, que ayer se me ocurrio y ya que era algo corto, me anime a escribirlo. Perdonen los fallos, que soy novata.

* * *

Bebió de la humeante taza de café, concediéndole cinco minutos más de sueño al hombre con el que compartía el dormitorio del pequeño departamento. Se recargo en la pared, muy cerca de la cama, observando con una sonrisa. Los cabellos negros, indomables, sobresalían de entre el edredón, y sonrió recordando lo mucho que ese cabello la desesperaba cuando asistía a clases.

Los cinco minutos se habían transformado en media hora. Sin necesidad de varita.

La idea de sacudir suavemente el hombro de su novio, hasta despertarlo, comenzaba a ser molesta. ¿Qué más daba que durmiera un poquito más? El pobre había llegado apenas unas horas atrás, exhausto, pero conservando la orgullosa sonrisa de siempre.

-Cinco más para Azkaban –se limito a decir. Después de escudriñarlo con la mirada y asegurarse de que no estaba herido, lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo hasta la cama. Le quito con suavidad el suéter, le ayudo con los pantalones y las botas sucias de fango. James se dejo hacer, como un niño pequeño, Lily supuso que se debía al cansancio. Se giro para ir por el pijama, pero un brazo le rodeo la cintura.

-¿Y mi premio? Por cinco mortifagos merezco algo grandioso... -murmuro en su oído, y sus labios bajaron, besando su cuello.

-James...

-Ok, ok, Sirius me ayudo, pero aun así... -cerro el abrazo, acariciando el vientre y caderas de Lily.

-...James... -cerró los ojos, olvidando el pijama.

-Esta bien, yo le ayude a Sirius. Pero él ya tiene quien le de su premio... -el aliento en su nuca hizo pensar a Lily que de todas formas merecía una recompensa. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con el reloj de la habitación.

-¡Necesitas descansar, dormir! ¡James Potter, son las...!

-Te necesito a ti.

No encontró un argumento para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera lo intento. Y analizando todo a la luz del día, lavando los residuos del café en su taza favorita (¿un movimiento de varita solo para una taza?), supo que amparase a un repentino e inexplicable dolor de cabeza pudo haber funcionado. Quizás un reclamo, en honor a una riña anterior. Se alegro de no decirlo; porque no habría escuchado en la oscuridad, ambos desnudos bajo el edredón, _te amo_.

Caminó a través de la pequeña estancia, dispuesta a no tentarse el corazón. James debía estar listo, pronto llegarían. Sin aviso, una fuerza la empujo, haciéndola caer de espaldas.

-¡Lily! ¿Te encuentras bien? –desde el suelo, pudo ver a un soñoliento Sirius acompañado de Remus, quien ya se acercaba a ella para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Sirius si había sido lastimado. Tenía algunos cortes en el rostro y llevaba el brazo derecho vendado. Pero Sirius mantenía _su_ sonrisa picara, dejando escapar algunas risitas por verla en el suelo. Lily recordó que también existió una época en que no soportaba el porte altivo, e incluso la elegancia natural en él, del mismo modo en que no entendía las carcajadas que podía dar _por que s_ , aunque a los demás no les pareciera el mejor momento. Remus le extendió las manos, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-¡Tengan más cuidado al aparecer! –quiso sonar molesta, fallando por la sensación de alivio al ver a Sirius sin heridas graves.

-No te preocupes... para el próximo lunes no volveré a aparecerme –Remus giro los ojos al cielo. Sirius había pasado meses con los trámites para el Ministerio de Magia, todo para poder hacer legal la existencia de esa enorme motocicleta negra que podía volar.

-¡Mi moto va a competir contra la escoba de Prongs! ¡He dicho! –a Lily le gustaba la forma en que Sirius se apasionaba, pero estaba decidida a no hacérselo saber. Tampoco quería que él supiera lo mucho que disfrutaba cuando él intentaba fastidiarla, o sus altercados verbales, en los que ninguno de los dos quería perder.

-¿Una moto? Claro, la escoba no es suficiente para sostener esa cabezota...

-¿Ahora es mi cabezota? ¡Hey, Prongs! ¡Tu chica esta usando la misma técnica que uso contigo para enamorarte! ¡La famosa Técnica de _la-escoba-no-se-eleva-por-tu-cabezota_! ¡Pero no, Lily Evans, no! ¡No puedo corresponderte! –curiosamente, Sirius siempre terminaba armándose él solo una tragedia. Ella esperaba que no empezara en ese momento.

¿Y Prongs? –la culpabilidad cubrió su rostro. -¡AUN ESTA DORMIDO! –La expresión de Sirius fue de profunda indignación... y la sonrisa se formo en su rostro. La sonrisa que intentaba ser inocente, que podía ser sensual, que podía ser altiva, que en ese momento delataba lo bribón que podía ser el dueño.

-Sirius...

–¡Tengo nostalgia por los tiempos en que compartía dormitorio con el viejo Prongs...! –y asumió la forma de un enorme perro negro.

Lily y Remus compartieron una mirada de resignación, y justo después escucharon ladridos desde la habitación, los gritos de James, las risas de Sirius y los reclamos de James. Lily tomo asiento en el sillón, al lado de Remus, quien le paso el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Porque les aguantamos? –en realidad no necesitaba una respuesta, pero le gustaba la complicidad que compartía con Remus. Remus que siempre parecía querer pasar desapercibido en Hogwarts. El chico aplicado, amable y calmado. Tan distinto de James y Sirius. Remus, el licántropo. Al fondo, desde la habitación, las risas de Sirius parecían triunfantes.

-¿Costumbre? –las risas de Remus no decían costumbre. Amistad, cariño, amor. De un licántropo que abrazaba a una sangre sucia.

-¿Te lo dijo James? –su voz apagada, ya no alegre por la invitación de Lily a la cafetería del Londres muggle.

-Ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí. Fui yo quien te descubrió Remus –ella hubiera deseado que no mirada la taza de té, quería que la mirada a ella. Pero Remus no levantaba el rostro, sin dejar de sostener su taza. Se la quito, tomo sus manos y por fin pudo mirarlo. Sus ojos asombrados y húmedos, su boca ligeramente abierta. Apretó aún más sus manos, invitándolo a levantarse. Lily no dijo nada, ni siquiera después del abrazo. Pasaron el día tomados de las manos, y en ocasiones Lily le besaba las mejillas, mientras Remus no dejaba de hablar, queriendo decirle todo los detalles, sin necesidad de que Lily lo pidiera. De cómo había sido la confesión con los muchachos, de su madre, de cómo Albus Dumbledore lo acepto.

-Hay algo que también debo confesarte. Supongo que yo puedo hacerlo, porque es mi culpa que haya sucedido... -de los animagos, de las noches de luna llena, ya no solo, acompañado. La verdad, el único pago que Remus podía darle por continuar tomada de su brazo, por los besos y los abrazos, por exclamaciones de genuina preocupación. Por pedirle que dejara de disculparse, porque no tenia nada que perdonarle. Desde el dormitorio, las risas de Sirius fueron sustituidas por las de James.

-¡James, Sirius! ¡Dejen de jugar, Peter llegara en cualquier momento!

-¿Quién juega? –ambos salieron del dormitorio, aun riendo y mucho más despiertos. Con un movimiento de varita, Lily hizo aparecer dos tazas de café. -¿Más para ti, Remus?

-¿Por qué no llega Wormtail? –Sirius demostraba su impaciencia, como demostraba todo lo que sentía. Sin disimulo, sin bajar la mirada. Era rudo con Peter, y solía hacer la misma pregunta.

-¿Y que será de él, el día que no tenga quien le defienda? -nadie lo decía, pero era lo que pensaban. Sirius tomo la taza que le correspondía.

-Su madre no se encuentra muy bien –James sonrió cuando bebió un poco de café. Lily no pregunto porque tenía el cabello mojado, y no quiso saber que destrozos pudieron haber echo. También fingía que no se daba cuenta de las ocasionales bromas que él y Sirius llegaban a realizar. Se permitía decirle alguna indirecta, algún comentario casual, y al final del día, ambos en la cama, él mismo lo confesaba. Ella hacia como que se enfadaba, y James no sabía de que manera terminaban haciendo el amor.

-Dijo que se retrasaría, que ya se disculparía con Dumbledore –Lily hizo nota mental de hablar con Albus y disculpar a Peter. Siempre parecía dispuesto a esforzarse, diciendo que nunca sería como James o Sirius, pero que debía intentarlo, ¿cierto? Y ella le había dicho que escogiera mejores ejemplos a seguir, consiguiendo un sonrojo de Peter.

-Debes buscar tus propios medios, Peter. A James y Sirius les funciona ser unos insensatos, pero tu debes tener tu propio estilo – ¿Qué más podía hacer por ese chico tímido e inseguro? Sabía que James era su héroe, que era la razón por la que estaba en la Orden, porque sin James, no se habría unido. Pero estaba dentro, y si fue capaz de soportar los primeros meses, quizás no era un error que continuara.

-¿Tienen planes para la noche? –salieron de la estación del metro, caminando entre muggles que querían entrar. James tuvo que repetir la pregunta.

-Podríamos ir al cine. Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos –Lily los miro y su tono de voz no admitía replicas.

-¿No podríamos ir a una discoteca?

-¡No pienso bailar contigo, Padfoot!

-¡¡Moony!!

-¡Sirius, tu escogiste la última vez! ¡Es mi turno, y me apetece ir al cine!

-¿Y luego a un bar? –Sirius contaba con la música que podría estar ahí, y con el suficiente alcohol para hacer bailar a Remus. Como la última vez.

-Me parece bien. ¿Lily? –Remus parecía más alegre.

-Perfecto.

-¿Wormtail querrá venir? –a pesar de conocer la respuesta, James intentaba no dejar a Peter fuera del grupo, sintiéndose culpable por la última vez.

-Ya hablaremos con él cuando acabe la junta con la Orden...

-En la que ya deberíamos de estar –señalo Sirius, esperando la respuesta de Lily. Pero en ese momento pelear no parecía tan divertido. Era más divertido verlo desistir de su intento por fastidiarla, para ir en medio de James y Remus, y pasarle un brazo por los hombros a cada uno. Ver a James bromeando, a Remus riendo y Sirius ceñudo, sonriendo como quien preparara una venganza, como siempre. Como ella esperaba que continuaran siempre.


End file.
